Trapped
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Complete! Taz and Averman hate each other so when they are trapped together in a stuck elevator things go from bad to worse. Or do they? Please R&R this.
1. 1

Disney owns Lester Averman and Taz is Star's. She knows I'm borrowing her, in fact Star told me to write this. The idea came from the inspiration generator on the queertet site, it called for Taz and Averman, then a Britney Spears CD, a Nun and a pink flip flop.  
  
Averman's POV  
  
Someone should've told Charlie that you're suppose to hold hands with a grown up when you cross the street years ago. If they had he wouldn't have had his little run in with that VW Bug yesterday. Now I'm missing a drama rehearsal to visit his dumb ass in the hospital. It's not like he's critical or anything so I can say stuff like that, he's just got a cracked rib and slight concussion. In fact I think he's been hit harder on the ice.  
  
Oh well we've been friends for years so I guess it's worth it, even if my drama teacher's going to kill me. I find the elevator I need and wait for the doors to open. There's already an older women in a nun's habit inside and I smile as I enter. Suddenly I hear and ear piercing sound, a sound that make finger nails on the chalk board seem bearable. I hear Taz McDonald's voice.  
  
"Hold the elevator!" She yells charging through the crowd of doctors, nurses and patiences like a tiny bull.  
  
I randomly start pushing buttons to close the door but nothing works, before I know it she's standing next to me and I'm ready to pull the doors open and jump out. Somebody should tell her the hot pink flip flops she's wearing clash with her hair and that bringing her Walkman was useless since you can't have it on in the hospital. Better yet, somebody should just tell her to go back to Ireland. I thought for certain that when she and Charlie broke up she'd leave us alone and that'd be the last of her, but no. They had to stay friends so the demon still roams freely amongst my friends.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask crossing my arms.  
  
"I came to see Charles." The girl replies as I turn my head I catch a brief glimpse of her sticking her tongue out at me. What are we five?   
  
The Nun grins at us and continues to stand quietly in the back of the elevator. She must think we're friends or something. She's so wrong it almost laughed able. Taz bounces over to the panel and taps in the number of Charlie's floor. We start to rise and then suddenly we stop. The lights flicker and we stop. Right now, we're not moving and the door won't open.   
  
I stump toward her and snap  
  
"Great what did you do? You can't just leave stuff alone can you? You have to touch everything, you're a big kid."  
  
"I didn't do anything, it just stopped." The girl retorts coolly, giving me an icy glare.  
  
After a few minutes of trying every possible button in a million different combination I realize she's right. Taz didn't hit anything, we just stopped. Oh my go we're stuck between floors, I'm stuck in an elevator with Taz. Taz and a Nun, I'm not sure which is worse. I can't even express what I'm feeling right now, because well... there's a Nun standing right next to me. They better find us soon, like right now would be good.  
  
I've hurt my throat from screaming for help and my arms are tired from beating on the door. In short I'm exhausted and according my watch I've only been trapped in here... TEN MINUTES!!! That can't be, it's been at least an hour if not more. The walls are getting closer, the airs getting thinner.   
  
No, calm down Les, geeze. Get a grip on yourself man.   
  
Taz sees the paniked expression on my face an instantly takes advantage of the situation.  
  
"You can look on the bright side right, if the cable snaps and we plummet toward our death, the trip to the morgue will be short."  
  
  
  
"That wasn't that reassuring." I growl and slump to the floor.  
  
"Here," She shoves her Walkman at me "it's Britney Spears. Charlie likes her."   
  
'Oh God if you get me out of this one I'll be nice to everyone I meet, even Taz for the rest of my life.' 


	2. 2

This chapter must include poison, soy sauce, a pair of yellow and black striped gloves and an urban legend. Warning some religious references.  
  
Taz's POV  
  
I should do the world a favor and dump the remainder of the pop rocks in my pocket into the soda Averman has in his hand while he's not looking. What's that supposed to do, blow up his stomach right? Nah, with my luck the elevator doors would open just after he drank it and the doctors would save him, plus I'm pretty sure that's just an old wife's tale anyway. But if he doesn't shut up soon I will be forced to come up with some way to mutilate him, without totally disgusting the Nun that is stuck in here with us.  
  
I'm getting so bored, I've never sat still this long in my life. Do they even know we're in here? I used the emergency phone twenty minutes ago and they still haven't gotten us out. It was fun at first, sort of haunted house at the amusement park fun, now it's just annoying. I've been sitting crossed legged on the floor of the lift so long my feet have fallen asleep.  
  
Rising up from the ground I start to jump around, trying to get the blood to flow again.  
  
"Look at this, we're inches from our death bed and she's acting like she's on soul train." Les snaps and I 'accidentally' kick him.   
  
That's it, I'm slipping arsenic in his soy sauce the next time we all go out to eat. He's the only idiot that adds that salty crap to the already MSG and sodium ridden food at Dim Sum Palace. Yup poisonous condiments, that's the trick. I bet nobody would even notice him missing, at least no one that counts.  
  
"Come on Averman, pep up." I grin falsely at him. "These just maybe our last hours to live, don't you want to have some fun before you die?"  
  
"I'd rather just sit here and reflect on the fact that if we go together I'll probably have to spend all entirety with you." He retorts.  
  
"Wouldn't that be hell."  
  
The reference to hell of course some how gives the Nun the license to preach to us.  
  
"Do not look upon death in such a way my child, for when we go we will be bathed in the Lord's light and welcomed into heaven."  
  
Now normally I would've pretended to be interested and possibly asked useless questions about the after life, but I'm feeling to blah right now to even do that. Instead I'm going to annoy Averman a bit more, ha ha, he can not escape me now.  
  
I slink back down to the floor and lean so close I'm practically on his lap.  
  
"So Lester, my dear friend, what would you be doing right now if we weren't stuck in this predicament?"  
  
Sarcastically he retorts.  
  
"I'd be on a date with last year's Play Boy Play Mate of the year."  
  
"Oh yeah, I've seen her, she's cute. Really come one, I'm bored." I bounce in place agitated.  
  
"All right, I'd probably be walked around the auditorium in a yellow and black striped glove."  
  
"You're a Michael Jackson impersonator?"  
  
"No, I'm playing a dumb bumblebee in the acting exercises in glass. It's suppose to get me into character."  
  
"It just may get you into the nut house."  
  
Sigh* Poor guy and everyone thinks I'm weird. 


	3. 3

~* This chapter must contain, a kangaroo, the movie Save The Last Dance and the infamous pink flop flip*~  
  
Averman's POV  
  
The world is coming to an end, Taz is quiet. I swear that's a sign of the apocalypse, I'm just waiting for the four horsemen to offer me a lift home. Actually I'm starting to worry about her, god help me. I really am though, because I've never seen her go five seconds without bouncing or babbling and she hasn't said anything in *looks at watch* like ten minutes. The small confines must be wearing on her. We've been stuck in here for over forty-five minutes, I guess since we're in a hospital they've got more important things to get running then this elevator.  
  
Sister Mary Martha, has been in silent prayer for quite awhile too and honestly hearing nothing but my own steady breathing is slowly eating away at my sanity. The only time I've ever gone this long without talking was the day in first grade that Guy jinxed me and wouldn't say my name until recess, well with the exception of sleeping. I'M GETTING SO BORED!! That's it, I can't take this anymore I'm about to do the unthinkable, I'm going to talk to Taz. I have sunk to a new low.  
  
"All right Taz say something, I know you're dying to starting hopping around here rambling about something." I kick the small girls foot and she lifts her head.  
  
She sits up and straightens out her legs  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I dunno, something, anything. Tell me about yourself, I mean normally I can never shut you up."  
  
"Okay, I've got and idea, let's play the getting to know each other game."  
  
I raise my rust colored eyebrows at her.  
  
"The getting to know each other game?"  
  
"Yeah, like you ask me a question, I answer it, then ask you one." Taz explains with a grin.  
  
I have to admit it's a pretty good idea, this could go on for a long time though. But then again from the look of things, we have a long time. I wonder if we should ask the sister to join in… Nah, I don't think I wanna know whatever he answers would be. Plus there's just some questions you just don't want to ask a nun.   
  
"Fine, you first, what's the worst movie you ever saw?" I query.  
  
"Hmm, hard to say, I've seen some pretty crappy ones. I guess it would have to be 'Save The Last Dance.' Charlie took me before we broke up and I hated it, I'm not big on hip hop." The purple haired wonder replies.  
  
"I didn't like it either."  
  
"Now you, opposite question, what's your favorite movie?"  
  
I think for a second and declare.  
  
"It depends on my mood, if I'm feeling funny it's Clerks, if I'm in a dark mood, well I'm a closet Lost Boys addict."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Taz takes off one of her pink flip flops and hits me on the arm with it. "Me too! Marco is so awesome."  
  
I have something in common with Taz, I shutter at the thought. Here I was thinking are similarities ended at the fact we both hang out with Charlie, have weird hair and are apparently too loud for our own good. Of course now every time I go to watch Lost Boys I'm going to think or her and it will totally ruin the movie for me. I mean how can I enjoy blood sucking vampires, when thinking about the real life Rainbowbrite?  
  
"Ask me something now, ask me!" Ugh, she's bouncing again, how'd I get myself into this.  
  
"What's your favorite animal." I pull that out of nowhere but the girl beams even more.  
  
"Kangaroos, they're so cool. Plus when I was younger my uncle use to tell me I bounced like one." She fishes in her pocket and pulls out her wallet, opening it to the pictures and handing it to me. "That's the first kangaroo I ever saw in person. I took that picture at the zoo and I named him Zipper."  
  
"Why would you call the Kangaroo zipper?"  
  
"Because he has a pouch, duh. I thought pouch, zipper, therefore his new name is Zipper, even though the people at the zoo called him Stan."  
  
Her logic while mildly flawed actually amazes me. Maybe we can play this game a little longer before it gets completely dull. But keep in mind, this doesn't mean that I like her. 


	4. 4

~* I'm American so I don't use the term Summer Holiday, but it was one of my challenges so I tried. Does it mean a vacation in summer? If it doesn't I'm sorry. Also I needed to include the phrase 'bees love you for that reason' and the movie 'Save The Last Dance' again.*~  
  
Taz's POV  
  
We've been stuck in here for an hour and a half and you know what? I'm actually having a good fun. Fun with Lester Averman, those are words I never thought I would utter. Seriously, most people think I could have fun in a Turkish Prison and I guess that's true, but yesterday I would've rather spent the day in the prison then with him. Right now I'm having a really good time.  
  
We're not playing the 'getting to know you' game anymore, it's been switched, now we're playing the 'would you rather' game. Guess who came up with that idea. Nope, not me, Averman did. I could hardly believe it when he suggested it. This one is more fun. We keep coming up with totally weird questions like 'Would you rather eat one live spider or two dead beetles?' strange things like that.  
  
"Would you rather spend a Summer Holiday in Hades, or skinny dip in an electric eel tank?" I ask  
  
Averman makes a face like he's thinking very hard, then declares.  
  
"Hades."  
  
I smile and stretch.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"All right, would you rather make out with dean Buckley in front of the whole school or be forced to watch 'Save The Last Dance' twenty-four hours straight for a week?"  
  
"Eww, that's so wrong. Can you imagine anyone making out with the dean? No, I'll take the movie any day."  
  
We continue the game for a while, giggling and getting on like friends. Then Les puts his foot in his mouth, or at least he must want me to put my foot in his mouth. He looks up, coughs and queries  
  
"What color is your hair really?"  
  
My eyes narrow and I bluntly tell him to kiss my tookus. That of course earns me death glares from the all knowing Sister Mary Martha. Though she hasn't spoken in like forty-five minutes. Who invited her into our elevator anyway?  
  
I was having a good time a few minutes ago. But I won't tell anyone what color my hair is naturally, Charlie doesn't even know. There was no reason for that toad of boy to ask that, ugh. He was trying to lure me into a false sense of security by being nice and friendly. You know there's a bet at school, the first person to find out my real hair color gets $100, bastard is trying to trick me.   
  
I cross my arms and sit here with a half pout half snarl on my face. Then I dump the rest of my pop rocks in my mouth, leaving my lips parted so I can hear the satisfying crackle of the candy bouncing off my teeth. I'm not speaking to that redheaded booger now, nope it's not going to happen.  
  
"Could you close your mouth Taz, that's really loud and annoying." Averman request. I in turn lean over so my mouth is directly above his ear.  
  
"That's so mature," He snorts rolling his eyes. "act your age, not you height."  
  
Short cracks, that would almost be funny if I hadn't heard them all a zillion times before.  
  
"That was original."  
  
"Has anyone told you, you're such a sweet girl?" He inquires sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, sweet as honey." I retort  
  
"Bees love you for that reason."  
  
"Averman, shut up."  
  
To think, just when I was starting to like the guy. They better get me out of here soon. 


	5. 5

A pair of yellow and black striped gloves / the words 'You've made it easy to love to hate you' / the TV show Boy Meets World   
  
Averman's' POV  
  
Hour two and still stuck here. That girl is evil, evil and bouncy. She's like a Satanic Super-ball, on speed. Hmm, that was a pretty good description, remind me to run that one by her later, maybe she can have it tattooed across her butt. Of course then she wouldn't be able to sit down, which would make her more bouncy. Sigh* it's a vicious cycle.  
  
"We'll have you out as soon as we can!" I hear the voice of a rescuer calling from the top off the shaft.  
  
I should be relieved but this is in fact the third time they've called down to us like that. I'm pretty sure this is just their way of calming us because the end is in fact near. But Taz never cease to believe that we'll be saved any minute now.  
  
"Alright Mr. Rescue Guy," She yells. "if you get us out now, I'll paint a pretty mural in your house."  
  
I hear laughing and I'm certain that offer isn't going to make then work any faster. I hope someone's told Charlie where we are, the poor guy must be a wreck wondering why we haven't showed up yet. I'm barely ever late and definitely not two hours worth of late.  
  
I look down at my watch and grumble out loud.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to miss Boy Meets World."  
  
Taz gives me a look and rolls her eyes. Yup she's getting pretty bored in here. Maybe a few more hours will drive her so mad, they'll have to have her committed to an asylum. Please, oh please, take just a little longer to save us. A few more minutes with her is worth a life time without her. I can suck it up and take one for the team, if that's the final result.  
  
"You wear yellow and black striped gloves in Drama class and watch Boy Meets World and yet still don't have a girlfriend? I'm shocked." The girl reaches in her back pocket and produces a pen, then peals apart the wrapper from her pop rocks and starts to draw.  
  
Cursed, Taz found a way to amuse herself for a few minutes more, damn. After a little while I look over and her doodle seems to be a sketch of me hanging from a tree with birds pecking at my eyes. It's very detailed and a bit frightening to say the least. This chick is unhinged.  
  
"It's a good likeness don't you think?" She asks with her patented Mayor of the Munchkin city grin.  
  
"You need help Taz, whatever is wrong with you is not a little thing. Has anyone ever told you that?" I snap.  
  
"You're such a, ugh!"  
  
"That was a good one MacDonald, beside if I was to be found hanging from a tree the world would miss me."  
  
"I'd be willing to make that sacrifice."  
  
It seems like forever before the girl opens her mouth again. I don't know if she's just so into finishing that drawing or she's not sure of what pain in the ass thing she can say right yet. But finally she looks over at me and inquires.  
  
"Averman, why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"You made it easy for me to love to hate you." I declare prepared to start another verbal battle, however there's no rebuttal from Taz. She just sits there staring off into space and then one lone tear trickles the length of her tiny cheek. Swiftly it's wiped away by the sleeve of her shirt, but I've already seen it. I stunned, I've never seen her cry before over something I've said and we've had some real whoppers of arguments.  
  
Swallowing my pride I shoot closer to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder, quickly she wiggles from my grasp and I reach out again.  
  
"I'm sorry Taz, I don't hate you." I whisper brushing purple gangs from her lavender eyes. The next thing I know we're kissing and I'm not even sure how it started. 


	6. 6

Thunder Storm/ 'bees love you for that reason'/ summer holiday  
  
Also wanted to say thanks to Star, for being a grammar Nazi and betaing this for me.  
  
Taz's POV  
  
God help me, may I be struck by lightening for saying this, but that boy can kiss. I mean on a scale of one to ten, he gets like a 9. That one goes up on my list of best kisses, well actually it's not much of a list, being the ones I have to compare them to are Charlie's, but still.   
  
Yes, Charlie is an awful kisser, he's slobbery, I always wound up with drool on my chin after kissing. I'm serious! It was like being kissed by my cousin's St. Bernard. Oh, never tell him I said that, he'd kill me. And never tell him I kissed Averman, or Averman kissed me or whatever. This never leaves this elevator, got it? The embarrassment.  
  
Anyway, Averman kisses, oh my god, mind boggling. I can't however let on that I enjoyed that, no, no, no, must not let him know I liked that. Look at this, I'm rambling, he's got me rambling, not that I don't normally ramble anyway, but this is a little ridiculous even for me. I think I liked it better when we were fighting, that was less confusing, at least then I knew where the boundaries were, there weren't any, quite simple that way.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I snap abruptly, he pulled away like twenty minutes ago and I've been speechless ever since.  
  
"Took you long enough to ask didn't it Purple?" He smiles looking up from his sneakers, he's been picking tiny pebbles out of the bottom with the tip of my pen.  
  
"Don't change the subject on me, what the hell was that? What on God's green Earth ever gave you the impression that I wanted your nasty lips on mine?"  
  
"You seemed to be enjoying it at the time." Averman crosses his arm behind his head and leans back onto the elevator door.  
  
I put my finger in my mouth and demonstrate a phoney gag, "Disgusting, I'd rather drink monkey piss."  
  
"If we ever get out of here alive, go for it. Heck, I'll drive you to the zoo." He snorts.  
  
"You...you...if there wasn't a nun in here with us I'd do some awful things to you."  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
"Stop talking to me like that. I'm a good girl and your, you're the type of person that takes advantage of innocent little girls like me when they're vulnerable."  
  
"Vulnerable, good word Taz, how many syllables was that?"  
  
I growl loudly, stand up, walk over and kick him as hard as I can in the side.  
  
"Ow, you're vicious." He winces and rubs his ribs.  
  
Hehe, and that's with flip flops on mind you. Go me. "I'm not vicious, I'm sweet."  
  
"Precisely and 'bees love you for that reason'."  
  
"Stop saying that, you've only said twice and already I'm sick of it."  
  
"Yes dear." He smirks.  
  
"Don't call me dear." I croak.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is, you're just using me for my lips, you just wanted to make out with me a bit, then cast me aside like an old shoe, I feel so used."   
  
His melodramatic sarcasm is infuriating, ugh, I could just rip his head off and spit down his neck. Closing my eyes, I begin rubbing me temples. "When we get out of here, I'm starting my Summer Holiday early. I'm going some where very far away from you, Japan, Brazil, Australia, Guam. Yup, that's it, I'm going to Guam, where you won't be able to bother, me or kiss me ever again."  
  
"Boy, wouldn't I just be destroyed."   
  
I'm going to kill him, I'm going to passionately kiss him one more time, then I'm going to tear out his oesophagus with my bare hands. Then I'm going to go home and paint a picture of what his lifeless body looks like on my dorm room wall. Temporary insanity that's the ticket, No jury in the world will convict me.  
  
With my evil plan for his annihilation in check, I calm myself and change the topic, no use in letting on that death is so close. "So, what do you think caused this little power outage to start with?"  
  
"Thunder Storm." Sister Mary Martha, declares rejoining the realm of the living. Who invited her into the conversation? 


	7. 7

Lime green underwear / the ice melting / a vampire  
  
Averman's POV  
  
That little demon kicked me in the ribs! I can't believe she just did that and after I kissed her like that, I mean if we'd been at the rink the ice would be melting right now. I'll never kiss her again, mark my words. No more mind twisting, lip wrestling sessions with me… Well, maybe one more.  
  
She's sitting across from me with her arms folded and a scowl on her face, I have to tell you Taz McDonald is sort of cute when she's angry. I've never noticed that before now but, she sort of looks like a pixie and pixies are adorable. I wonder what will happen if I tell her that. What's the worst that can happen, she'll get mad at me and kick me again? I think I can take it, I play hockey for Christ's sake.  
  
"You know, Taz, you have the cutest little features, like a fairy or pixie or something." Oh there you go Averman, open your mouth, insert your foot, chew, swallow and repeat. God I'm a stooge.  
  
"You think so?" She smiles and uncrosses her arms.  
  
"Yeah…" Okay what else do I say now? See, this is why I don't date often, I'm so bad at talking to girls. "It's nice, sort of like a real life Thumbelina and she married a prince."  
  
Taz blushes and turns her face quickly trying to keep me from seeing, I didn't miss it though. I actually made her blush. Let me tell you something else, she's even cuter when you cheeks are all red like that. I'm really starting to see what Charlie likes about her. She's definitely different than every other girl in looks and personality and that's not such a bad thing.  
  
I clear my throat and look around the elevator to avoid eye contact. "So, uh, what do you think of me?"  
  
"I think you look like a leprechaun."  
  
"Well, gee, thanks so much."   
  
That's a little insulting, I tell her she's adorable, she says I look like the Lucky Charms guy. Talk about a pop to the old ego. There goes my self-esteem.  
  
"No, it's a good thing. I'm Irish remember, I like leprechauns."  
  
Now it's my turn to blush, soon my face matches my hair and you can't even see my freckles. Is it hot in here, or is it just me?  
  
"I see. Um, well if you're a pixie and I'm a leprechaun, think of the funny little fairy tale couple we could be." There I go again, talking without thinking, this is why I'm always getting myself in trouble.   
  
"We'd have some funny looking kids wouldn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, bright red hair and purple eyes."  
  
"Or purple haired with freckles and big glasses."  
  
I laugh. "Yeah, they'd get picked on at school."  
  
Taz nods. "Probably. But hey we get picked on and we survived."  
  
"True, I bet they could take it."  
  
For a second we just sort of sit here looking at each other, I'd really like to kiss her again. But then that's a little forward of me to just assume I can. I could ask, but that may screw up the nice little sexual tension that's building here. Plus what if she says no?  
  
Then as if reading my mind she asks. "Are you going to kiss me again Les?"  
  
Les, in the years I've known her she's never called me Les before. I sort of like that, it's good to hear my real name sometimes. Every once in a while I forget that I have one. Still I think I may make her work for another kiss, now that I know she wants one. Maybe as much as I want to give one to her.  
  
"You'll have to earn it." I declare.  
  
"What do you want?" Taz queries, suspect. "I'm always up for a dare."  
  
Hmmm, always up for a dare, that's good. I know what I want. I shouldn't, I really shouldn't, there's a nun right there. I'm going to ask anyway. "Let me see your panties."  
  
"What?!?"   
  
It's hard to tell if that was a disgusted, angry, or shocked exclamation. Please don't let her kick me again. Then she grins mischievously and I shudder, that can't be good. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."  
  
Instantly I feel my face go paler then a sheet. That's not the answer I was expecting. Especially since I'm not wearing any underwear today. I haven't gotten around to washing my laundry this week, so as the moment I'm sort of, um, let's just say hanging free.  
  
"You don't want me to do that, trust me."  
  
"Oh yes, yes I do. Come on I'll go first." Taz stands, unzips the fly on her jeans and slips out of her pants. "Your turn."  
  
She's wearing these hot lime green panties. I think I'm going to have a heart attack right now. Alight Lester calm down. I gulp, stand and freeze. 'Come on it's put up or get up' I coax myself. The next thing I know I'm butt bare and fancy free, but I think I killed Mary Martha. Note to self: Don't go commando ever again.   
  
Taz bites her lip and I don't know if she's trying not to laugh, or puke. This is not the situation I wanted to be in the first time a girl sees Captain Winky in all his glory. "It's obviously not cold in here is it?"  
  
"Uh, no." I yank my pants back up and stand there feeling like a fool.   
  
"Okay, kiss me now."  
  
Oh yeah I almost forgot about that, with the trauma of standing here naked from the waist down and all. So I gather the nerve and kiss her once more. This time she accidentally bites my lip and I step back and call her a vampire, then lean in again. 


	8. 8

Green jello / Neopets.com / Girlfriend in a Coma by The Smiths.  
  
Taz's POV  
  
We haven't said much to each other in a few minutes, but it's not an uncomfortable silence like it was earlier, now it's sort of blissful wordlessness. Honestly if you had told me yesterday I'd sitting in and elevator with Lester Averman, and enjoying it, I'd say you were fit to be tied down and pumped with drugs. But honestly he's such a great guy, I don't know why I never saw that before. I guess I only saw what I wanted too when I looked at him, I know that's how he felt about me. I know this because he told me.  
  
"What are we going to tell Charlie?" Averman asks, sliding and arm around my shoulders.  
  
I shrug and shake my head. "I have no clue. I bet he'll be mad. Do you think he'll be mad?"  
  
"Captain Duck, get mad? Are you kidding? Never."  
  
I giggle at his sarcasm and rest my head on his shoulder. No use worrying about that now, lord knows by the time we get out we maybe be married with seven kids. I wonder if the nun could perform the ceremony. I'll ask later. Not that I'm planning on getting married today or anything, or even if I want to marry Les, it's just good to be informed in case.  
  
But before I can have the chance to open my mouth, we start to rise. "We're going up!" I squeal and leap to my feet.  
  
"I can see that." He smiles and stands up too.  
  
The next thing I know there's hands on my hips and the door to Charlie's floor is open. Suddenly I get this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, I know they're not butterflies. I love butterflies and butterflies are a lot more delicate then this. I'm pretty sure I have B-52s floating around in there. I'm about to turn tail and escape back to the lift when a faint humming hits my ears and it distracts me completely. It's the catchy little rhythm and after I second I realize it's Girlfriend in a Coma by The Smiths. Not thinking I join in and soon Averman and I are walking the hall humming loudly.  
  
People are giving us very cheeky looks, our humming can't be that bad. Honestly how can you sound bad humming? One Doctor has even gone to far to close the door to his patient's room. Jeez talk about insulting. I should tell everyone that it's rude to give dirty looks, but I won't.  
  
Finally Charlie's room, we found it! I go in first and climb up on the window seat while Les parks it on the visitors seat. We continue to hum and Charlie rolls his eyes.  
  
"Where the hell have to you two been? I've been worried sick!" He demands turning off his television.  
  
"Long story, basically we got stuck in the elevator for," Averman looks at his watch. "three hours and sixteen minutes."  
  
"Then people were being very mean and giving us dirty looks when we got out." I add.  
  
"Did you happen to be humming when you got out?" Charlie folds his hand and gives me his patented school teacher look.  
  
I nod. "Yes."  
  
"What you were just humming when you came in?"  
  
I nod again.  
  
"Taz, you're in the hospital. The girl across the hall is in a freaking coma."  
  
Instantly I feel stupid. I know Les does to because he turns a strange shade of green. Oops, I guess we should be a little more tactful. Bad place to hum that song I get it.  
  
"I'm going to apologize to the doctors in the hall." My, (boyfriend?) gets up and leaves me alone with Charlie.  
  
"So was that hell or what? Being trapped together for that long?" My ex inquires with a grin.  
  
I bite my lip and turn to look out the window. Hmmm… choices, lie or tell the truth. He's going to be mad either way, Charles can always tell when I'm lying anyway. Not good options here. "It wasn't too bad." I finally settle on.  
  
Then the bomb is dropped. "You kissed him! You kissed him and you liked it!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Charles, you're insane. Are you sure you don't have brain damage? Hey look lime jello." I point to his discarded lunch tray. "Do you know what lime jello reminds me of?"  
  
"Don't change the subject on me Taz." He grumbles.  
  
"Oooh, you have a laptop. Do you have the internet on it? I want to go to neopets.com."  
  
He closes the top of the notebook-computer and glares at me. "Taryn, talk to me here."  
  
With a sigh I deposit myself on the edge of his bed and twist a piece of my purple hair around my finger. You know talking about making out with a new guy is not one of the most simple things to talk to an ex about seriously. How in the world am I going to tell Charlie this?  
  
"I like her Charlie." Okay, I guess I don't have too. Should I jump up and thank Les for coming back at just the right time? No, will thank him later, when we're not being watched.  
  
Surprisingly our mutual friend doesn't blow his top. He just tells us. "I knew this was going to happen."  
  
I guess a lot of people did, everyone but us. After we've finished our goodbyes we head back into the elevator, making sure we're alone this time. This time it's our fault when it stops though, because we hit the button between the floors. What's a few more hours?  
  
~* That's all there is, there is no more. Thank you Star for betaing and loaning me Taz. If you ever feel the need you can have Kory. I think that maybe all I can offer.*~ 


End file.
